Amburger Archiv
In Memoriam Prof. Dr. Erik Amburger zurück right|50px|QR-Code-Amburger_Archiv 'Amburger-Archiv' Prof. Dr. Erik Amburger ' '| [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Amburger_Datenbank Amburger Datenbank] |''' [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Adel_bei_Amburger '''Adel bei Amburger] [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Amburger_Tabellen Index genealogischer Tabellen zur Amburger Datenbank] |''' [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Amburger_Datenquellen '''Quellennachweis zur Amburger Datenbank] 'Datenbank zu Ausländern im vorrevolutionären Russland' Die "Amburger-Datenbank zu Ausländern im vorrevolutionären Russland" beruht auf der Personenkartei von Professor Erik Amburger (1907-2001) mit schätzungsweise 121.500 Kärtchen. Sie diente als Materialgrundlage unzähliger Bücher und Aufsätze. Ihr besonderer Wert liegt in der großen genealogischen Vollständigkeit. Sie wurde während der 90er Jahre des 20 Jh. mit Unterstützung der Volkswagenstiftung, der Thyssenstiftung und des Bundesministeriums des Inneren am damaligen Osteuropa-Institut München digitalisiert. Das Institut für Ost- und Südosteuropaforschung als Nachfolger des Osteuropa-Instituts war dabei, noch vorhandene Fehler zu beseitigen. Leider verschwand die Datenbank im Mai 2013 vom Netz. Die Redaktion ist benüht die Datenbank aus eigenen Beständen zu rekonstruieren und dabei Korrekturen (hauptsächlich bei der Eingabe und elektronischer Umformung) durchzuführen. Bei Unsicherheit über den richtigen Eintrag wurde die fehlerhafte Angabe beibehalen. So ist es gelungen den Index zu den in der Karteiform vorhandenen Tabellen (Stammfolgen) zu restaurieren als auch die Liste der Adelsgeschlechte und der Quellen der Datenbank einzubringen. Von Index der eigentlichen Datenbank konnte nur der Datenbestand des Buchstaben "G" gerettet werden. In der Statistik wird nachstehend durch eine Hochrechnung den Gesamtbestand der Datenbank zu ermitteln. Wegen der fortlaufenden Institutsschliessungen und -zusammenlegung ist derzeit nicht klar, ob die Kartotek der Datenbank zugänglich ist oder nicht. Nachdem wir aktuelle Informationen erhalten, werden wir die Kontaktdaten hier veröffentlichen. Mittlerer Weile ist die Datenbank der Ost- und Südosteuropainstitutes unter neuer Adresse wieder erreichb ar ; siehe auch den Eintrag unter ' Prof. Dr. Erik Amburger '''so wie die dortige Gesamtstatistik der Datenbank. |} 'База данных Амбургер' 'База данных иностранных граждан в дореволюционной России''' База данных Амбургера иностранных граждан в дореволюционной России" основана на личной картотеке профессора Эрика Амбургера (1907-2001) и содержит более 90 000 записей. Она служила документальной основой для бесчисленных книг и статей. Особая ценность заключается в большой генеалогической полноте. Картотека была оцифрована в течение 90-х годов 20-го века в институте Восточной Европы в Мюнхене при поддержке фондов Фольксвагена, Тиссена и Федерального министерства внутренних дел. Институт исследования Восточной и Юго-Восточной Европы, в качестве преемника института Восточнй Европы, продолжает работать над усовершенствованием этой базы данных. 'Amburger Database' Database about foreigners in pre-revolutionary Russia The Amburger Database about foreigners in pre-revolutionary Russia is based on Professor Erik Amburger's (1907 – 2001) name catalogue, which contains more than 90,000 index cards. The database has served as the basis for countless books and articles. Its particular strength lies in its great genealogical integrity. It was digitised at the then Institute for Eastern Europe in Munich during the 1990s with support from the Volkswagenstiftung, Thyssenstiftung and the Federal Ministry for Home Affairs. The Institute for East and Southeast European Studies (successor to the Insitute for Eastern Europe) was working to correct any remaining mistakes. 'Erik Amburger Datenbank - Einführung' Die Datenbank ist derzeit in einer Testversion des Ost- und Südosteuropainstituts online. Dies bedeutet insbesondere, dass viele Datensätze noch fehlerhaft sind. Daher sind auch in vielen Abschnitten falsche Felder belegt, so dass auch die Suchmaske eher unübersichtlich wirkt. Diese Fehler sollen in den nächsten Monaten sukzessive behoben werden. Bis dahin ist auch das Editieren der Datensätze deaktiviert. Aufbau der Datensätze Jeder Datensatz hat einen Kopfteil mit allgemeinen Feldern wie fortlaufender Nummer, ID und Kommentar, danach folgen die Abschnitte Person, Herkunft, Geburts- und Todesdaten, die in jedem Datensatz nur einmal auftreten. Alle weiteren Abschnitte wie Lebensweg oder Quelle dürfen mehrfach vorkommen. Jeder Abschnitt enthält mehrere festgelegte Felder, von denen aber nur die tatsächlich belegten angezeigt werden. Ein Problem der aktuellen Testversion des Ost- und Südosteuropainstituts ist, dass die Datengrundlage vielfach fehlerhaft ist, so dass Felder auftreten, die in dem jeweiligen Abschnitt nicht vorkommen dürften. Im WIKI tritt dieses Problem nicht auf. Die Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen waren in früheren Versionen der Datenbank ebenfalls in Abschnitten angegeben, wurden aber wegen der Fehleranfälligkeit dieser Struktur in eine eigene Tabelle übernommen und als Stammbaum ausgegeben. Benutzung der Institutsdatenbank Unter dem Menüpunkt Suchmaske können Sie nach Abschnitten gegliedert ihre Suchwörter für die entsprechenden Felder eingeben. Dabei können die Bool'schen Operatoren AND, OR, XOR und NOT verwendet werden sowie Klammern und Anführungszeichen und Wildcards (* und ?). Untereinander sind die Felder mit AND verknüpft, d. h. ein Treffer muss die Suchbedingung für jedes Feld erfüllen. Daneben können Sie auch ein Dokument direkt nach ID bzw. OID auswählen. (Die OID ist die alte ID, die vor der Konvertierung nach MySQL gültig war.) [http://dokumente.ios-regensburg.de/amburger/?mode=2%7C Suchmaskenaufbau] Suche Name: Ort / Territorium / Land: Beruf: Suche starten...Suchmaske zurücksetzen - oder – ID auswählen Datenbank-ID: alte ID: 'Tabellenmuster wie Datensätze verarbeitet wurden' centre|600 px|Tafelmuster des Amburger Archivs Kategorie:Amburger-Archiv